La última cena
by Catarsis
Summary: ...Donde Will decide darle la espalda a Jack y darse fuga junto a Hannibal y Abigail a Europa, desencadenando una serie de hechos que se moldearán como una tercera temporada alternativa, junto a la aparición de un personaje que alucina con ver la sangre de Hannibal y Will salpicar las paredes. Advertencia de sangre a montones y rasgos de incipiente locura. Post 2x12.


Personajes/Trama: Thomas Harris y Bryan Fuller.

Historia: Su humilde servidora.

* * *

 _ **La última cena**_

 _(...) Aquí en esta mesa,_

 _sentado entre nosotros como un amigo,_

 _está el hombre que me traicionará._

 _Pues está establecido que el Hijo del Hombre_

 _tiene que morir._

 _¡Pero qué aflicción le espera a aquel que lo traiciona!_

 **\- Lucas 22:21-22**

* * *

Observó sus manos con una tranquilidad mortífera.

Bañados en escarlata, sus dedos le hacían burla a la sangre de las películas de Tarantino. Simulaciones de lo que parecían ser sesos, aún frescos y latentes, se escurrían con cariño y delicadeza por sus nudillos, nadando en mariposa hasta los horizontes de sus codos.

Los vellos de sus brazos estaban rociados con la viscosidad, y, al frente suyo, una cabeza ensartada en un asta de alce le observaba con intensidad.

Escrutó el acto profano con curiosidad, casi incredulidad. Estaba al tanto que su sanidad se derrapaba junto con la sangre, rebotando luego contra el asfalto de la misma forma lamentable; pero aún pese a la presencia de la incipiente locura que le cosquilleaba el cráneo, se dejó hacer y tragó cualquier negación. Sólo porque él estaba observando.

Sintió su mano áspera sobre su hombro, masajeando el músculo tenso: animándolo a seguir.

…Y eso hizo. _Esto es lo que quiero para ambos_.

Se atrevió a mirar de soslayo hacia su lado, topándose con unos cuernos negros de envergadura férrea que amenazaban con destriparlo con tan sólo un jirón. Ojos que le recordaban a dos perlas brillantes estaban insertos en cuencas oscuras y absolutas, inmisericordes.

Tragó pesado y se volteó hacia su obra, sorprendiéndose al descubrir que él mismo la había forjado. _¿Cuándo torcí esos huesos?_

Los vacantes ojos del individuo que alguna vez se llamó Jack Crawford le miraban impasibles; sin odio y sin alegría: sólo sorpresa. Una sorpresa que encendió una extraña sensación dentro del estómago de Will, impresión que le incitaba a seguir dando pinceladas con un entusiasmo aún más apremiado que el que le proporcionaba la mano sobre su hombro, la cual ahora mágicamente se había trasladado al costado de su cintura, como si lo estuviese guiando a tientas bajo una neblina impenetrable.

No se intercambiaron palabras, sólo acciones. Con motivo o sin, no importaba realmente. Así es cómo esta última cena había sido destinada a terminar; paso a paso, meticulosamente planeado, desde hacía días; semanas; quizás años. Los ensayos de la Confirmación habían cesado, dando paso al espectáculo final.

Eso sí y pese a todo, fue triste no haber llegado al postre; Jack se empeñó a atacar apenas se le fue dispuesto el plato de fondo, confiado en que recibiría la ayuda de quien ahora parecía haber tomado una ducha con sus interiores: médulas y tripas incluidas.

Pero Will decidió que no era tiempo de desistir. Sabía que la traición se iba a dar en un caso o en el otro, y fue durante el último lapsus en el que finalmente decidió arrojarse hacia un costado de la balanza, dejando al lado con menos peso evaporarse en el aire.

O, en este caso, dejando que sus interiores viscosos se evaporaran en el aire.

Jack habría sido una presa difícil si tan sólo no hubiese confiado _(No puedo confiar en ti, no puedo confiar en nadie, nadie, nadie_ ). Un hombre tan lúcido como él, cayendo por no haber sopesado todas las posibilidades. Will descubrió que bajo las mangas de Hannibal yacían dos cuchillos de cocina, preparados para saltar a sus dos invitados si la circunstancia lo reclamaba; por el otro, Jack portaba una pistola destinada para disparar a sólo una persona.

Pero el arma cayó con un bandazo estrepitoso y Hannibal incrustó sólo un cuchillo, mientras que el otro rebotó contra la madera pulida del suelo, dejando una cacofonía distante, casi melancólica, chocar contra las paredes de sabor bermellón.

Will sabía que Hannibal estaba preparado para su traición, y la sorpresa de haber recibido la ayuda del de lentes fue aún mayor que la estupefacción del gran investigador al descubrir que este mismo le había rebanado la yugular con tan sólo un roce feroz de un cuchillo para la mantequilla.

El gran hombre negro cayó hacia atrás y se desangró con rapidez, muriendo aún antes que su enferma esposa, quien aún rezaba por su bienestar mientras se drogaba con morfina y soñaba con colores en su palacio de hielo. _Ah no me mires, no me recuerdes así, duele duele duele_ …

Y Hannibal sonrió, sin triunfo ni malicia, simplemente encorvó las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba, casi imperceptiblemente, a medida que se quitaba el saco que llevaba puesto y con él cubría los hombros temblorosos del escuálido hombre que no dejaba de escrutar la sangre, quien poco a poco recibía el efecto retardado de sus actos. Pues el cuchillo de mantequilla se resbaló de sus dedos cadavéricos e hizo compañía a la pistola que alguna vez perteneció al respetado jefe de tez morena al que se le conoció como _gurú_ , franqueándole el paso al desasosiego y al horror por haber sido la mano que le abrió la garganta a uno de sus mejores amigos ( _no te preocupes Will, me encargaré de no involucrarte demasiado…_ ). Cerró los ojos y los abrió de forma consecutiva, en un vano intento de convencerse a sí mismo que aún padecía de la arrogante encefalitis y que todo esto no era nada más que otra alucinación mientras su cuerpo real en realidad se encontraba trazando pasos vacilantes por las desoladas calles de Wolf Trap, acompañado de alguno de los canes, en su preferencia del leal de Winston.

Pero no; ahora ambos suscitaban a estas instancias, donde Bach tocaba implacable sus variaciones de Goldberg, y la cena continuaba exenta de toda perturbación, prolongando su orden pulcro y exquisito.

Pero la cena ya no sería la que se planeó, sino que el plato de pulmones se había enfriado y vuelto inservible bajo el arrebato de Jack _(¿estás muerto? ¿no me vas a usar más?)_ y un nuevo plato se estaba elaborando, con cuidado y sin apuro.

Y Will dejó de temblar cuando vio a la joven de cabellos castaños y ojos cristalinos e inocentes, quien le sonrió con cierta vergüenza, quizás culpa, vistiendo una blusa blanca, como una paloma. Lágrimas amenazaron con atravesarle los ojos y no fue capaz de contenerlas; su hija estaba viva, en carne y hueso, a salvo bajo el ala del psiquiatra quien se empeñó en cuidarla de las garras de la prensa amarilla y las investigaciones del FBI.

Ah, y Bach siguió tejiendo los bailes del cocinero y sus ayudantes, quienes se cercioraron en cortar la carne de forma correspondiente, sacando los órganos tal y como Hannibal lo pedía, limpiando la sangre bajo el chorro armonioso del lavabo.

Y de repente Will dejó de sentir culpa, sino que le embargó un sentimiento que se entendía como un profundo alivio, y algo que le sentó como las primeras lamidas de libertad se instauraron en su ser.

 _Qué alas más bellas y puras…_

Will consiguió una muda de ropa a medida que la mesa se facilitaba por segunda vez en esa noche, esta vez bajo los tactos de Chopin y sus melodías que incitaban a la despedida. Todos con buen talante; camisas de seda, pantalones caqui, melenas sometidas. Y se disfrutó hasta el último ápice, hasta el último hueso bajo una copa de vino tinto.

Y para cuando Alana llegó con los dedos incontrolables sobre el gatillo de su revólver ( _no tiene balas, huye, huye_ ), la familia ya se había evaporado en el aire, dejando como único souvenir un pequeño cráneo y una porción de carne que se burló a carcajadas de la psiquiatra, cuyos ojos azules se nublaron en lágrimas.

Y ella gritó a los aires, y lloró como nunca, con Beethoven aún recitando las delicadas notas de Fur Elise en el fondo.

* * *

 _N.A: ¡Más proyectos que sé que jamás terminaré! ¿? Okno_

 _Espero que al pequeño fandom en español que sigue esta increíble serie le haya gustado (o al menos no hayan vomitado) con el inicio de una diminuta historia que idee desde las entrañas de mi insanity; donde Hannibal, Will y Abigail van juntos a Europa, se establecen como familia, y Will sigue conflictivo en torno a sus instintos contra el doctor, quien aún no siente su furia de venganza (¿O de rasgos que simulan ser amor?)._

 _En fin, eso. Comentarios son bien apreciados (por cierto, no toda la historia será así de ostentosa y vaga, trataré de simplificarme un poco)._

 _\- Patito Feo_


End file.
